


Tea & Tease

by brianna441



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianna441/pseuds/brianna441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit of fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea & Tease

## Tea & Tease

by Suze777

i ain't disclaimin' nuttin' !

During a bad day at work, I e-mailed Suze and said "Send me something to make me smile." She sent me this.

Any feedback (please let there be some) will be forwarded to the author. Enjoy!

This story is a sequel to: none 

* * *

Jim sat on the couch, listening for Blair to come home. The teacher had been late at the U for several nights and it was taking a toll on him. 

Finally Jim could hear the slow steps coming down the hall and stop in front of the apartment. Hearing a muffled thump, Jim was on his feet and at the door. 

He pulled open the door to find Blair standing there, leaning against the doorframe, his backpack on the floor. 

"That's it, Chief. I've put up with this for too long," Jim said firmly, picking up the backpack, and escorting Blair through the door. 

"Huh?" Blair responded, then yawned. 

"C'mon, take it off," Jim said, taking off Blair's jacket, and then pulling the sweater over his head. 

"Jim, I'm flattered, really, but..." his voice was muffled as the second shirt was pulled over his head. 

Jim smiled as the rumpled head was again revealed, blue eyes blurry with fatigue. "As tempting as you are, I think I can restrain myself. You're hitting the showers then you're going to bed, where you will stay. No books, no laptop, no TV, nothing." 

Blair stepped forward, pressing himself against the taller man and resting his head against the firm chest. His arms wrapped around his Sentinel and he sighed. "Make me tea?" 

Jim placed a kiss on top of the beloved head. "It'll be waiting upstairs." 

Blair's head rose and he met the other man's gaze. "And you?" 

"I'll be waiting upstairs, too." 

* * *

Jim sat back against the pillows, listening to the sound of the water running in the shower. He closed his eyes, concentrating first on scent. He could almost taste the tea, still brewing in the small pot on the bedside table. It's flowery, honey flavor made his mouth water. He usually tasted that flavor combined with that of his guide's delicious mouth. 

He moaned softly and stretched his senses, something he'd often found to be erotic when practiced on his mate. Jim could smell the fresh scent of clean flesh and a slight musk that never failed to put all his senses on overtime. Jim smiled as he concentrated on his hearing. He knew Blair was standing still, letting the hot water run over his head and back. He could hear the slight moan of the warm, relaxed man as the water worked its way through lush, wet curls and traced lovingly down a lithely muscled back covered in tanned flesh... 

Jim opened his eyes with a slight gasp then smiled at his foolishness. Here he was, trying to be the sensitive, understanding lover offering comfort and, instead, he found himself hard as a rock, lusting after the man he had intended to coddle. Refusing to allow himself the pleasure of another sensory trip down to the shower, Jim sat up further in bed and picked up the novel he was reading. After ten minutes had passed, Jim was starting to worry again, both about his guide's well being and the appalling water bill. The thought of the water bill was enough to remove any remaining traces of his arousal and he was pleased to hear the water finally shut off. 

Putting down the book, Jim sat on the side of the bed and poured the tea into the waiting mug. He had already put a small amount of brown sugar in the mug, just enough to add the natural sweetness Blair loved. Jim smiled as he heard the bathroom door open and bare feet padding across the hardwood floor, heading directly for the stairs. He looked up as Blair appeared at the top, the smaller man still toweling dry his hair, the rest of his body encased in a royal blue terry cloth robe, one that Jim bought because it exactly matched the color of a certain pair of eyes. 

Blair finally dropped the towel around his neck and stepped closer to Jim, smiling as he was pulled between the spread thighs of the seated man. He placed a kiss on the top of the beloved head, hugging his lover close. Turning his head to the side, he saw the tea waiting for him. 

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Blair asked, nuzzling his face into the soft hair of his Sentinel. 

* * *

Jim wrapped his arms around Blair and pulled him close, pressing his face into the terry covered chest, practically purring. Regaining his composure, he placed his hands on lean hips and pushed Blair back, looking up into the weary face. 

"C'mon, climb in." Blair turned his back and removed his robe, revealing zebra striped boxers that clung damply to his well-rounded buttocks. Jim shut his eyes and groaned softly. "Jesus, Chief, you don't make it easy," he said quietly. 

Blair turned around at the comment, an eyebrow raised. "Did you just call me easy, Jim?" he asked as he stepped towards the other side of the bed. He sat on the soft sheets and lay back against the pillows, sighing. He glanced towards Jim who also sat back against his own pillows, then reached for the mug of tea. "I mean, I know I am, at least where you're concerned, but you usually don't..." 

"Blair," Jim interrupted, handing the warm mug to his babbling guide. "Stop talking and drink." 

And Blair did, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, then taking a small sip, savoring the heady combination of flavors. "You know, for a coffee man, you're a hell of a tea brewer," he commented, taking another sip. 

* * *

Watching the adam's apple slide sensuously up and down his Guide's neck as the younger man swallowed the hot brew, Jim groaned. Did Blair know how erotic it was just to watch this simple movement of his body? Did he know what it did to Jim to see the smooth play of his muscles moving under his skin? 

He continued his quiet observation as Blair put the now-empty cup down on the table next to him then lay back down. With the grace of a cat, Blair raised his arms over his head and stretched, his back arching, his muscle momentarily taut. 

'Oh, yeah.' Jim thought. 'He knows.' 

* * *

End Tea & Tease by Suze777: brianna441@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
